Heal the Hurt
by Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx
Summary: Tori, Cat and Jade get sent to a treatment center. Beck volunteers there over summer break. Beck is assigned to help the girls. He learns their secrets and helps them in any way possible. Now, he finds himself falling inlove with one of the girls. Will he heal the broken hearts, or hurt them even more? A multi-chapter
1. the cafeteria and broken glass

**A/n: Hi, it's me Summer! Just wanted to say. I'm only going to be updating on weekends now. School starts the Monday coming up. Also besides this story I will be working on Tweet Time With Cat. I hope you enjoy this multi-chap. It's unlike anything I have written before. **

_ Knock knock knock_

Beck groaned, it was his first day of Summer vacation, he didn't want to wake up early. He got up, wondering why his mom is knocking on his door at 8:00. He rubbed his eyes and splashed his face with water. Then he remembered why his mom was waking him up. He got a summer job, helping out at the local treatment center. He freshened up and opened the door. Greeted his mom with a smile and a hug.

His mom pulled a lot of strings to get him this job. His mom's best friend owns the place. All last week he filled out paperwork and was interviewed. " you ready?" Beck smiled. " Yeah, I'm ready" he kissed his mom's cheek and headed out the door

*at treatment center*

Jade, Tori and Cat walked in the cafetiera. "So you heard every person is assigned to take care of a room and the people in the room?" Jade said walking in confidently. While terrifed Cat clung on to her arm scared. Ever since the accident she doesn't talk. Jade talks for her. Actually Jade was the one who signed both of them to come to the treatment center. She knew Cat would neve agree if she didn't come. Jade figured she needed to come to. They both had issues.

Tori kinda felt out of place. Jade and cat knew each other for years. Tori was new and knew nobody. Since they are roomates, Tori tried to become friends with Jade and Cat. Jade was a little bitter at first. She was extremely protective of Cat. But Jade opened up alittle after Cat convinved her with a letter. Tori and cat became friends quickly, even if Cat didn't talk. They became the unbreakable three.

"Yeah, i heard. Im nervous."Tori said as they walked in line. Then she whispered to Jade. "people are surronding the place, should we just something to eat and throw it away?" she asked. Jade shook her head. " Smart plan Vega" Jade said. Even if her voice sound bitter, Tori knew it was a real compliment. Tori felt special when Jade called her Vega. It proved they were friends. Only jade called her Vega.

Quiet Cat got a turkey sandwhich, some chocolate milk and a brownie. Tori and Jade got the same. They sat down at the nibbled on the sandwhich and drank half of the chocolate milk. Cat only at the brownie. She was a vegetarian. She couldn't eat the turkey sanwhich. She got up and put it back. Suddenly someone grabbed her it was someone who worked there.

"Are you from room a21?" Cat shook her head, terrifed and crying. "You need to eat" he said.

Jade got up. " Leave her alone! She's not the one with the eating disorder.I am. Shes a vegetarian. " Jade said. The guy let of her. Cat ran into Jades arm. Jade comfortered her. Cat sat back still crying in Jade's arm.

Tori patted her knee as a comforting gesture. " It's okay Cat he wasn't going to hurt you. It's okay" she said while she stroked Cat's hair and rubbed her back. Jade began to hate the guy, didnt he know why Cat was here? She wanted to go yell at him, but she knew she had to stay, for 10 mintues of crying Cat sat up and wiped her tears.

" You okay?" Jade asked. Cat nodded. The guy who grabbed Cat stood there. " I'm sorry if I scared you. I didn't mean to. I just need to make sure you guys eat. Your personal helper isn't here yet." he explanied.

Cat nodded in understanding. She sat up and nibbled on her brownie and drank her chocolate milk. She wacthed in shock as Tori did the same. The guy walked away. Tori ran to the bathroom. Jade quickly followed. Cat stayed where she was. She knew better than to follow Jade and Tori. They both have eating disorders. She felt like she doesn't understand what they go through. So she stays out of their way. She doesn't understand. She thought Tori and Jade are beautiful.

She knew the story behind Jade's eathing disorder. She blamed her father. He was very mean to Jade. He hurt her verbally many times. He is rich and has the media on him 24/7. He oh-so-kindly payed for both Cat's and Jade's stay. He only payed for Cat's stay because Jade threatned to tell th press Mr. West daughter was in a treatment center. He knew it would ruin his career. It also didn't help the fact Jade's boyfriend cheated on her. She began to cut and not eat.

Once Cat got to know Tori she learned her story as well. Tori was bullied people called her horrible names. Cat knew Tori thought she was fat. Cat didn't see it, but Tori did. She knew Tori ate because her family would have been worried. Unlike Jade's dad who didn't care if she ate or not. Cat knew Tori went to throw up. She knew Jade was going to help her. Cat once went with Jade to help her. She felt akward and out of place.

She knew to keep away when that happens. Cat layed down on her bed. looking at the mirror infront of her. She sw herdlef covered in ugly bruises and scars.

_No!_ She thought. _I knew Jade covered me up with makeup this morning!_

The thoughts of how she got each on of the scars and bruises crawled in her brain. She wanted to yell and scream.

_You know you desreved each and eve__ry scar. _A voice said.

Cat stared at all the ugly reminders. She began to cry. She didn't want this. These ugly reminders. She got her hairbrush and threw it at the mirror.

She watched the glass shatter with a statifying smile. She enjoyed listening to the clink as the hit the wood floor.

_Now I won't see the ugly bruises_

**A/N: I hope you like the first chapter. I'm not sure how long it will be. But it will be long. Probably the longest story I ever wrote (on the site) well tell me if you like so far**

**luv and chocolate**

**-Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx**


	2. broken glass and Beck

**a/n: wow, I so inspired by the reviews to do chapter two today! Thanks to batzevieforver, jhenybadefan, DrizzyJ,BlazeSonicLizAriana, BoriNumberOne, and Fallspring99 for reviewing. Also to everybody who has favorited and favorited. I love you guys!** **And I made a huge typing mistake. It said" She sw herdlef" But I meant to say She saw herself. Anyway continuing with the story...**

Cat realized what she had done and began to cry again. Not the secret silent tears. The loud, heartbreaking cries. Like the cried of a little kid lost at a park. She crawled under her blanket and cried. She looked at her arms and legs, waiting for the bruises to appear. But she saw nothing but her makeup covered body. She came to the realization her mind was playing tricks on her. Cat wished she wasnt so messed up.

Tori and Jade walked in the room. Tori had her hair in pony-tail a trademark signature she went to throw noticed the broken glass scattered on the floor. She pulled the blanket off of Cat's bed. Cat was curled up into a ball. " Cat are you okay?" Cat stayed still and continued crying, now it was silent tears. Tori carefully walked over to Cat, trying to aviod the broken glass. " We brought you extra brownies" She said attempting to make her feel better. Cat stayed quiet and still.

" Cat, what happened?" Jade asked softly. Cat got up and grabbed her journal and wrote down what happened. She tried to not cry as she wrote down what happened. She didn't want Jade and Tori she wa a cry baby on top of all her other issues.

Tori and Jade read it. Jade hugged her. "It's okay. You are not ugly. You are beautiful." Cat nodded and then wrote down. _Tori you okay? _Tori smiled, continuing the tradition on writing down the smae answer to the same question Cat would ask her everybday. _Yes, Cat. _Catthen shifted her mind from herself to her friends. She faced Jade and then wrote _When the last time you ate? _Jade hesitated and answered. "last week, when we first came here"

A hurt look on Cat's face made Jade feel guilty. Jade shook it off. Tori handed Cat the extra brownie. Ca worte down, wher did you get this from? Jade smirked. " We stole them" Cat's eyes got wide. Jade laughed. " Hey, our babysitter is coming soon. So let's look normal so he won't think there is something wrong with us" she quickly added. "besides being in here"

Cat got up and picked up the pieces of the glass. She put one in her pocket, for later use. She continued to pick them up and put them in the trash. " What are you doing?" Jade asked. Jade walked up to her. "This is dangerous. How about you relaz and take a shower. I'll clean this up?" Cat shook her head and walked into the bathroom. Tori was in her bra and panty inspecting herself. Cat knew she was judging herself. She knew Tori thought she was fat. Cat saw a girl who need to eat. Cat tapped her shoulder. Tori turned to her ebmarrased. She walked out of the bathroom.

Cat showered enjoyed the feeling of the cool water washing her makeup off. She washed her hair with stawberry shampoo that was pink. She combed her red velvet hair with her fingers. She felt like she was a red velvet cupcake with pink frosting. She rinsed off and got out of the shower. The first thing she did was put her bracelets on. She wanted to hide the scars.

She dressed into a purple tank top and short jeans. She didn't bother to see herself in the mirror. She didn't want a repeat of what already happened. She walked out of the bathroom and into the room. Jade was sitting on ehr bed with the makeup ready. " You feel better?" Cat shook her head yes.

* * *

Beck parked his car in the parking lot of the treatment center. He walked in with a warm smile, wanting to make a good first impression. He intened on keeping this job as long as possible. The guy at the front desk, was his mom's best friend's husband. He stood up. " Welcome Beck!" he held out his hand. Beck was about to shake it, but was suprised to pulled in for a hug.

" Hello Mr. Erins" Beck greeted. Once he was out of the hug he said "Thanks again for hooking me up with this job" Mr. Erins laughed. " No problem, son. My wife and your mom are best friends. We are practially family." Beck smiled. '' Thanks Mr. Erins " Beck noticed Mr. Erins dissapeared behind the desk. He pops back up with three files. "Beck, I hooked you up. You will be taking care of three girls in room a21. All around your age. They are beautiful. I figured they need someone their age to understand them" he said, showing Beck there profile. Which is a picture of the girls, thier age and name. " They are all beautiful. One looks extremely familar" Beck said.

" Oh, Beck your job involves taking them to their appointments and making sure they et. You have to check up on them." Mr. Erins said.

" No problem" Beck said.

" But let me warn you, they are at a fragile state. Don't push them okay?" Mr. Erins said.

" What do you mean?" Beck asked confused.

" Don't try to get the informaion out. Let them be able to tell you" Mr. Erins explanied.

Beck nodded and went to meet the girls

**a/n: I hope you like, thanks again for everybody for the support with this story. Everybody has been so nice with my return to fanfic. I love you guys. Next chapter will be tomorrow**


	3. Beck, the girls and Karoke

**a.n: Hi, hi. It's me Summer. I want to thank batzevieforever, BlazeSonicLizAriana, imperectangel , and DrizzyJ for reviewing. I hope you like where this is going and I love the positive reviews. You guys make my day. Okay, enough on me. On to the story.** **oh. p.s I don't own the song Nobody's Home by Arvil Lavinge**

Beck knocked on the door. Once no one answered, he decided to just open the door. Beck walked in the room to see two girls. One looked very familar. She was sitting on her bed, playing on her laptop. She had long brown hair that curled at the bottom. She had a feather clip in her hair. Beck tired remembering whre she had seen this girl before. " Hi, I'm Beck, personal helper" he greeted. "I'm Tori" the girl said with a bright smile. She pointed to the girl who looked taller, with black curly hair and blue highlights. Beck noticed her eyebrow piercing and nose piercing. Her eyes were an icy blue. " She's Jade"

Jade stood up and smoothed her black skirt. " I can speak for myself" she said coldy. She held her hand toward Beck akwardly. " I'm Jade" Beck shook her hand. " Nice to meet you" Beck said. "If only I can say the same thing" Jade said under her breath. Beck felt a buzz in his pocket. His phone rnag. It was a text from Mr. Erins. It said: Caterina Valentine's appointment is today. Please take her in an hour 

Beck looked around confused. He didn't see the third girl. " Is Caterina here?" he asked. Jade raised her eyebrow. "Her name is Cat." Beck noticed the girl sitting in the corner of the room. She had straight long red hair. Beck noticed her chocolate brown eyes that shined in fear. He walked to her. She stayed where she was, not wanting him to get any closer. " I'm Beck" She couldn't help but give him a quick small smile.

Jade walks infront of her. " Cat doesn't talk" Becks mind drifted away from the young red head to concertraing on what he was here for. "So Tori, Jade and Cat. You all have beautiful names" that rewarded him another small smile from Cat. Cat got up and stayed behind Jade. " So your our personal babysitter?" Jade said bitterly. Cat touched her shoulder as if to say _calm down_. Jade sat on the bed, giving up. Beck was suprised that Cat was looking out from Jade and can calm her down so fast.

" I'm here to help" Beck said. He began to wonde about the friendship between the two very different girls. Tori jumped up. " I know why you look so familar! We use to go to acting camp together" Tori excalmied happily. Beck saw Jade roll her eyes. It finally hit Beck. That's where he knew Tori from. " Oh, yeah!" Jade walked up to Tori. " So you know Hottie boy over there?" Jade asked with raised eyebrows. Tori looked down, feeling uncomfortble. Cat walked up and tapped Jade's shoulder. Jade turned aroud and looked at Cat. " Well bye Beck" she pushed Beck out the door. " I'll be back to take Cat to her- The door was slammed in his face.

* * *

Jade slammed the door in Beck's face and sat down on Cat's bed getting th emakeup that was underneath it. Cat sat on the bed, sitting infront of Jade facing her. Jade continued to cover the rest of Cat's bruised body. Cat watched Tori harshly review herself in the mirror, again. Tori stood there with her bra and panty on, tracing her hands on her skinny stomach. " I can't believe it!" she yelled in fustration. Cat hates that the sweet girl that Beck meet is not the same Tori she is now. " This stupid place made me gain weight!" She vented. Jade continued the rant while she put makeup on Cat's arm. " I know right. They think just because I'm here I'm going to pour my freaking heart out and eat. They shoved a huge plate of food when I came here and expected me to eat it!" she continued.

Tori laughed with no humor. " You think that's bad. They had some girl follow me to the bathroom to make sure I didn't puke" Cat stayed confused and just let Jade put makeup on her. Cat began to wonder if she was getting fat. She pushed the thought away and get another one of the extra brownies Jade and Tori got her. Tori comes back in the room and puts on a t-shirt and jeans. Cat knew the clothes were Tori's size, so it scared her when the clothes looked a little big on her.

Jade got up and changed from her black long sleeve shirt and skirt to a gray tanktop and shorts. Cat smiled, Jade changing means she felt comfortable and that the makeup session is done. Cat layed on her bed, thinking about the bruises that covers her body. Then her attention shifted to Tori. She was on her laptop. "What are you doing Vega?" Jade asked. "On facebook" she asnwered. Jade walked over to her and looked at her latest update

Tori Vega: Is at a treatment center which sucks. But luv my roomates

Jade smiled. Cat got u curious. She saw the update and hugged Tori. Tori was suprised. Usually Cat would sit in the corner after Jade did her makeup and "relives the experince of getting those brusies" as Jade said. Tori didn't know much about Cat, but she knew those bruises are the reason she's here.

* * *

Jade put in a karaoke cd in the cd player. She knew karaoke cheeredeverybody up. Even if Cat didn't sing she lip synced and liked to pretend she was performing with them. Jade couldn't help but let haterd slip into her thougths. _Before __him__ she use to sing. Before that jackass entered her life. _" So what song?" she asked handing the cd to Tori. Tori looked at the back of the cd, then passed it to Cat. " You pick" Cat pointed to number five. "Nobodys Home by Avril Lavigne" Jade read. " Cool" she put the cd in the cd player skipped the five and pressed play. Jade passed the girls hairbrushes they used at mircophones. Cat ran to take off the lights and turned on the multi color light disco ball her brother gave to her as a presesnt. She smiled. _Now it feels like a concert_

Tori began to sing.

_"Well, I couldn't tell you_

_Why she felt that way_

_She felt it every day"_

Jade sang.

_ "And I couldn't help her_

_I just watched her make_

_The same mistakes again"_

Cat sat on the bed waiting for her que to start playing along. Tori walked up to Cat.

_"What's wrong, what's wrong now?"_

Jade walked up to Cat and sang.

"_Too many, too many problems_

_Don't know where she belongs_

_Where she belongs"_

Both Tori and Jade began to sing.

_"She wants to go home_

_But nobody's home_

_That's where she lies_

_Broken inside_

_With no place to go_

_No place to go_

_To dry her eyes_

_Broken inside"_

Cat got up and lip synced while Jade sang.

_"Open your eyes_

_And look outside_

_Find the reasons why_

_You've been rejected_

_And now you can't find_

_What you've left behind_

_Be strong, be strong now_

_Too many, too many problems_

_Don't know where she belongs_

_Where she belongs"_

Tori walked up to Cat and Jade and sang.

"_With no place to go_

_No place to go_

_To dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

_Her feelings she hides_

_Her dreams she can't find"_

Jade continued ad Cat pretended to sing

_"She's losing her mind_

_She's falling behind_

_She can't find her place_

_She's losing her faith_

_She's falling from grace_

_She's all over the place, yeah_

_She wants to go home_

_But nobody's home_

_That's where she lies_

_Broken inside"_

Tori and Jade sang as Cat went along

_"With no place to go_

_No place to go_

_To dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

_She's lost inside,_

_ lost inside_

_Oh oh_

_She's lost inside,_

_lost inside_

_Oh oh, oh_"

They girls all clapped there hands, applausing, and giggling and fell on there bed. " I love doing karaoke" Tori said with a smile. Cat got up put on the lights to reveal and beautiful smile on her face. Jade smiled.

She knew doing karaoke was going to make Cat feel better.

**a/n: Music make me high...POUND THE ALARM! Sorry Im so obsessed with that song right now, been listening to it while writing this chapter. Well I hope you liked it. Chapter 4 comin up either later today or saturday. Luv ya**


	4. Beck and Cat

**a/n: Hi, Hi! It's me Summer. Before I start I want to thank DrizzyJ and Guest for reviewing last chapter! Thanks to DrizzyJ for reviewing every chapter, You Rock! Oh and sorry I didn't get to update over the weekend. I was busy. The only reason I'm updating now is because where I live, the roads are flooded so school is off today! Yay! After this I will update on Saturday...hopefully. **

Beck walked to room A21, and knocked the door. He had to take Cat to an appointment. He wondered if she would even talk. When he first met her, he remembers her being quiet. Depending on Jade to talk to her. He remembers her smiling, but that was the only hint that she was alive and could repsond at all.

Jade opened up the door. " What?" her tone impatient. " I need to take Cat to her appointment" " I'll be back" Jade said. Beck leaned on the door. Jade went to get Cat. Tori was on her laptop. " Tori" Bekc called, she jumped. " Oh, hi Beck" "Whatchya doin'?" Beck asked. She laughed, much to Beck's suprise. "What?" " You sound like Isabella from Phines and Ferb" Beck smiled. " Yeah, I guess I do"

Jade came out of the bathroom with Cat, who looks like she was crying. " Don't be afraid,okay" Jade said to Cat softly. Cat hugged Jade, wiped her tear sand walked out the door. " Don't let her out of your sight Beck" Jade warned him. Beck nodded. Cat was waiting for him, leaning on the wall. Beck closed the door.

The walk was silent. Once they were close to the room Cat stopped walking. Beck turned around. Cat turned around. She looked straight in his eyes. "Beck". Her voice was high, likes a child. He was shocked. He felt his heart flutter. Cat began to cry. " Cat, what's wrong?" Beck asked concerned. " I'm not ready. I'm not ready to talk"

Beck was shocked to hear such a beautiful voice in such pain. " Cat, you have to go. They are going to help you" " But what good is it talking to somebody that's a stranger. The person doesn't know anything about me. I have issues with trust. Telling them is breaking a wall that look so many months to make" Cat said while cryin. Beck hugged her. She gasped, shocked. She satyed in place though, scared to let go. " Don't worry, Cat. I won't let you go there" Beck assured her. He began where the compassion for Cat came from. " You promise?" Cat asked as she held out her pinkie. " I promise" he wrapped his pinkie around hers.

" You know this is the first time talking since..." She trailed off, not wanting to mention why she stopped talking. " You don't need to tell me" Beck said. " Believe it or not, I forgot what my voice sounds like" she said. " Well I'm honored to hear it" Beck said. Cat let out a cute giggle. Beck felt his heart flutter again. " How about we go get ice cream?" Beck asked. Cat's eyes lite up. " I'm allowed to leave here?" "Only with me" Beck said, as he held her hand. Cat wondered why she didn't automatically pull away. She was shocked she was okay with it.

"I should tell Jade" Cat said, looking back as they walked out. " We'll tell her when we come back, okay?" Beck said. Cat nodded. " I never felt comfortable around a guy like this in a long time" She bit her lip after saying that. She was wondering why Beck is breaking down her walls so easily. She struggled but continued anyways. " Acutally the reason I'm in a treatment center is because" she took a deep breath. She couldn't finish the sentence. Beck put he pieces together quickly. " A guy hurt you bad enough to not make you talk?" Beck's voice rised in anger. Cat squeaked in fear and stepped back. She blocked her face.

" Please" she begged through tears. "Don't hurt me" The fear in her voice, made Beck feel horrible. Beck walked to her to comfort her. She backed away, but put her arms down. " I won't hurt you Cat. Ever." Beck declared. Cat ran into his arms, crying. Beck wrapped his arms around her. " I won't ever hurt you" he continued to whisper. Cat sniffled and removed herself from Beck's arms. " Sorry" she said softly. "Don't be. You still up for ice cream?" Her eyes sparkled. " Yes" she replied. Beck walked to his car and opened the door for Cat. Beck entered the car and dove out of the driveway of the treatment center.

" I feel bad, I should have told Jade. She is going to worry" Cat said, feeling guilty. " You guys are really close, huh?" Beck asked. " We've been friends forver. She convinced me to go into treatment since she found out I cut" Cat put ehr hand over her mouth. Why was she revealing so much to a boy? " You cut?" he asked. She began to reaize her body and mind are working against each other. She wanted to laugh out of it. Do something expect what she was doing. She removed her bracelets and showed him her wrist, at the red light.

He pulled over, he grabbed a first aid kit, and wrapped Cat's wrist with a bandage. He put back on her bracelets. Cat bit her lip, trying to prevent tears, but they came anyway. "Thank you" she whispered. " What's the matter?" Beck asked. " The last time" Cat wiped her tears and deep breath before continuing. " A guy found out about me cutting, he slapped me" More tears fell. " He called me stupid and worthless" She let the tears fall. Beck wiped them away. " You are safe. You're protected. Everything is okay, now" he assured again. He hugged her again. Cat sniffled. " You swear?" her voice cracked, as she spoke. " I swaer" Cat leaned into Beck, snuggled closly. " You are very nice Beck" " You are very nice too" He said with a smile. Cat smiled, she hasn't felt this safe in so long.

* * *

Cat walked back into A21 with a huge smile. Jade ran to her. " Cat, where have you been?" Jade questioned. "What do you mean?" Cat asked. Tori's eyes went wide, she gasped. This is the first time she heard Cat speak. " You talked" she said in shock. " Yeah isn't it great" She ran to her bed and began jumoping on it. " Isn't life great?" she excalmied while jumping. Jade tooked at Cat, bewildered. Her voice turned cold. " Let me guess. Instead of going to the appointment, you went out with Beck" Cat twirled her hair. "Yeah" "Cat! Do you know how dangerous that was?" Cat stopped jumping on the bed. "What's so dangerous?" Cat asked.

" He's one of _them._ What if he is using you for information?" Cat's face went from happiness to sad. Jade felt horrible, but she had to warn Cat. She didn't want to see her hurt again. Cat began to cry. She crawled back to her corner. Jade walked to her and kneeled down. " Cat, was just worried. I don't want you to be sad" Cat began to cry harder. " Cat are you going to talk?" Jade asked. Cat shook her head, no. Tori walked to her. " Cat, please don't go back mute. Your voice is beautiful" Cat continued to cry, blocking everybody's words. " How about Jade and I eat? That will make you feel better, right?" Tori bit her lips wanting to take her words back. But she wanted Cat to be better. Jade looked up at Tori with wide eyes. " What the he- " For Cat" she whispered. Jade closed her eyes and whispered. " For Cat" Cat nodded her head. Jade and Tori walked out the door.

**a/n: I hope you like chapter 4**

**luv and chocolate**

**-Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx**


	5. flashbacks and princesses

**a/n: Shoutout to DrizzyJ, Fallspring99, and MariaLuvsYew. This chapter is for you guys! I do not own the song Part of your world, Disney does**

Jade and Tori walked in the cafeteria. " Are we really eating?" Jade asked. " I'm not sure" Tori anwered. " I can't believe your willing to eat for Cat" Jade said. " I can't believe your not" Tori fired back. " Life is life" Jade said simply. After several minutes of silence Tori asked. " Can I ask you a personal question?" " You can ask, doesn't mean I will answer it" Jade said. " How did you and Cat end up here?" " It's a long story" Jade said trying to aviod the subject. " We have a long time. We have to stay here long enough so Cat can think we ate" Tori said. Jade had a flashback:

_May 16th Jade angrily crossed the date off her calender. Today was suppose to be her and her ex-boyfriend's 1 year anniversary. She found him making out with somebody else yestersday. She got the watch she bought him as a gift, that she spent all of her money on, and destroyed it. Jade got dressed, got a gronala bar, and jumped in her car. _

_She was carpooling with Cat. She called Cat to make sure she was ready. Once Cat didn't answer, Jade got worried. She sped to Cat's house. She reaches Cat's house front door steps. Jade has an unsettling feeling in her stomach. She knocked the door. Once no one answered, Jade got the key Cat gave her and opened the door. " CAT! CAT!" Jade screamed. Nobody was in the livingroom. Jade ran to Cat's room. Jade saw Cat sitting in the corner of her room about to swallow 15 pills. " Cat! No!" Jade slapped the pills out of her hand. " Cat what the hell are you thinking!" Jade yelled. _

_Jade noticed Cat was crying and she had dark circles under her eyes. Even though she knew Cat wouldn't answer, Jade asked questions anyway. " Why would you think of leaving me? Why would you do that?" Cat continued to cry. Jade pulled her intp a tight hug. She stroked Cat's red velvet hair. " It's going to be okay, we are going to be there for each other. Promise. I really promise"_

_Jade felt like this was all her fault. If I wasn't caught up in my own problems she wouldn't be trying to kill herself she thought. Jade let go of her and wiped her tears." It's okay. You're okay" Cat crawled and got her journal and wrote " I don't want you worrying about me. You need to take care of yourself" Jade read it and got upset. " YOU NEARLY KILLED YOURSELF. YOU DO NOT TELL ME NOT TO WORRY!" Cat cried. " I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Cat" Cat tapped to Jade's bracelets as if to say " Show me your wirst" Jade hesitated. She pushed her barcelets to reveal fresh cuts across her veins. Cat began to cry again. " Cat don't cry. I can't stand it when you cry over me" Jade heard her voice crack. This is the side of Jade only Cat saw. " Cat don't do this to me" Jade said furiously. She harshly wiped her own tears. _

_Cat grabbed Jade's arms as if to say " let the tears flow" Jade understood and obeyed. Cat hugged Jade adn stroked her hair. Cat let go and wiped Jade's tears. Jade held Cat's hand and looked into her eyes. " We need to get help. We can't watch each other suffer. We can't help each other if we can't help ourselves" Cat heasitated and then nodded in agreement_

" Jade are you okay?" Tori asked in panic, shaking her. Jade woke up from her thoughts. " Yeah, just lost in thought" Jade said. " I guess you aren't ready to talk" Tori said. " Are you crying?" Jade wiped her tears. " Let's go" she got up and walked to frrom A21.

* * *

Beck walked in the treatment center with a smile. Mr. Erins walked up to him. " Beck, what were you thinking?" Takinf a girl out of here? Denying her the help she deserves?" " I'm sorry. She's mute. I knew she wasn't going to talk. So I took her out and let her relax" Beck explained. Mr. Erins voice changed into a whisper. " I'm going to let this slide. Sinceyou are a newbie and family. If it happens again, I'll be forced to fire you" Beck nodded. " I promise I will not screw up again. Thanks for the second chance" Beck said.

" Be careful, okay. I need you to make sure Tori and Jade eats. Also be extremely careful. Cat doesn't need to be more fragile then she already is" Beck nodded and walked to the employees lounge to get something to eat

* * *

Cat stayed in the corner of the room. She mentally cursed herself for trusting a guy, espeically someone who worked for the place that was ruining her summer._ But things were so easy with him. I felt so comfortable_. She thought. The other side screamed _It's a trick! _She went to teh bathroom and fixed herself up before Jade and Tori came back. She fixed her tangled hair. She wanted Jade to braid it and then have Tori to pick out on outfit for her. Cat liked it when she was their doll, somebody to take care of. She felt like a kid again.

She knew Tori and Jadw wouldn't mind. She knew Tori loves mixing up outfits and making new ones. Tori dreamed of having her own clothign line called " Make it shine" Cat continued to take care of herself. She took the bandage off. Cat examined her make-up covered body. She wished her body was naturally like this. Not the ugly bruised version. Cat changed into her pjs. She wore a pink dress pj that Jade gother for her birthday last year. It was short on her, since she grew alittle. But that doesn't matter, the treatment center is all girls, besides employees. Even if it just 3:00 in the afternoon Cat loved that she can be in her Pj's and no one would judge her.

Cat admired the dress in the bathroom mirror. The dress was a baby pink with spaghetti straps and ruffles. It made Cat feel like a princess. She smoothed the dress and smiled. Tori and Jade walked in. " That dress looks familar" Jade said with a smile. Cat beamed with pride got her journal and wrote _ Can we play dress up? _Jade smiled. " Sure" Jade got a hairbrush and Cat got on the bed. She grabbed her journal. _Can you sing Part Of Your Wold to me? _Jade laguhed. " Cat, this is exactly what we did when we were ten"

" Did what?" Tori asked, curiously. " I would braid her hair and sing Part Of Your World to her. She loves The Little Mermiad so much, she dyed her hair to be like Ariel" Jade explained. " Okay. I'm going to take a relaxing bubble bath" Tori said, going into the bathroom. Jade began to sing while brushing Cat's hair.

" I Wanna be where the people are. I wanna see, wanna see them dancing. Walking around on those. What do you call them again? Oh feet" Cat giggled and Jade continued to sing.

" Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far .Legs are required for jumping, dancing .Strolling along down a - what's that word again? Street" Cat giggled again. Jade braided her hair.

"Up where they walk, up where they run!Up where they stay all day in the sun!Wanderin' free - wish I could be!Part of that world!" Jade sang beautifully. Cat clapped. Jade gave Cat a mini-mirror. " You like?" Cat smiled. Jade got up and went into her suitcase.

Jade got a taira and put it on Cat's head. " This is from my halloween left it at my house. I forgot to give it back" Cat looked in the mirror again. She felt like she was princess, she felt loved.

**a/n: hope u liked**

**luv and chocolate**

**-Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx**


	6. flashbacks and Beck

**a/n: I'm sad because FanFiction deleted two of my stories. Tweet Time with Cat and Someone like You. But to stay positive I wrote a new Story Called Cat Valentine. I hope you can check it out. If you like this story you might like it. This chapter is for DrizzyJ, MariaLuvsYew and batzevieforever. Thanks for commenting. Oh and the line dividers mean change of P.o.V and time. I also don't own ANY products, movies, shows and anything else that doesn't belong to me. Oh and a lot of songs are going to in here. I do not own the song Courage by Superchick. I think superchick does...**

Tori enjoyed her bubblebath. She enjoyed letting the warm water sooth her. She put her iPod on the ledge and put her headphones. The song Courage by Superchick. Tori remembers why she has this song. It's about a girl with an eating disorder. She remembers the first time she heard it she cried. Tori remembered that very moment.

_Tori ran straight to the bathroom after eating. She had to throw up the food. She knew Jade would be to busy with Cat. It was perfect timing. Tori was shocked to see Jade in the bathroom. She didn't care, she threw up anyway. She could not go with food in her stomach. The thought disgusted her. She puked and coughed into the toliet. Tori turned around to make sure Jade was still there. Tori thought her eyes were playing with her. "Jade?" she questioned. " Yeah, I'm here Vega" Jade said. Tori noticed she was trying to keep her voice on a normal tone. Tori smile. She knew Jade was trying to be compassionate. " What are you doing here?" Tori asked. " Two things. Always tie your hair when you..yeah. Two, I'm good with emotions. So listen to this" Jade pulled out her iPod and put on the song Courage. " It's about a girl who has an eatng disorder" Tori closed the seat and st down on it. Jade closed the stall door and leaned on the wall. Tori listened to the song. Tori watched as Jade tried to comfort her. Tori gave her a small smile for trying. " Look, I'm no good with people. So this is rare. Cherish this moment while it last" Then she added. " We are going through the same thing, even it is for two different reasons. It just want to let you know, I'm here for you" Tori knew how hard it must of been for Jade to come here and acutally say that. Tori hugged Jade. Jade seemed shocked, but then hugged back. " Thank you, Jade" Tori whispered in tears. Jade went through her bag. " Tic-Tac?" she offered. " No thanks, I always have a little bottle of mouth wash with me" "Well" Jade said as she opened the stall door. " I will be outside the bathroom if you need me" Jade walked away. Tori garggled her mouth and the two girls walked back to room A21._

Tori got out the shower. She avioded judging her body, for the first time. She smiled, proud. She put on a bra and panty and walked into the bedrooom. She smiled at the sight of Jade and Cat asleep._ Awwww_ she thought _How cute, they are taking a nap. _She stayed in her bra and panty, not thinking much of it. Considering the treatment center is mostly girls. She got her ipod from the bathroom, and layed on her bed listening the song Courage over and over again

* * *

Beck spent some time in the employee lounge enjoying the free chips and water. He decided to eat a sandwhich his mom managed to sneak pack in his car. He ate his sandwhich and a bag of chips. He put a bag of chips in his lunch bag, he wanted to hopefully have Jade or Tori to have some chips. The bad side of the employee's lounge is that that glares her got from being the new kid. Beck tired to ignore them and not let it get to him. He sipped his water, got his lunch bag and walked out.

He walked to room A21. He knocked on the door. "Coming" he heard Tori chirp from the other side of the door. Beck drank his water and ate a couple chips while waiting. Tori opened the door in a bra and panty. She blushed. Beck bit his lip, to avoid and smile. " I will be right back" Tori closed the door. Beck waited. Tori opened back the door with a towel wrapped around her. " Hey Beck" she greeted. " Hey Tori. How's it going" Beck noticed how skinny Tori looked. Her legs where sticks. He began to wonder is she weighed as much as little Cat. Beck walked in the room, and sat on Tori's bed. He was thinking about the Tori he went to acting camp with.

The healthy, beautiful glowing Tori. Not to say she wasn't beautiful, she is. She just isn't healthy. He remembered the chips in his bag, he remembered his goal. Tori changed into a t-shirt and jeans. Beck noticed that Jade and Cat was sleeping. " They fell asleep?" Beck asked. " Yeah, while I was showering" Tori answered. " Who's purple giraffe is that?" Beck asked looking at the stuffed animal on the floor. " Cat's. I'm suprised she went to bed without it" Tori put the giraffe on Cat's bed. Cat twisted and held teh giraffe and pulled it closer to her. Tori and Beck smiled at the cute sight. " So Beck what are you doing here?" Tori asked. " Here to check up on you guys" Beck said drinking his water. " So what happened to becoming an actor?" Tori asked taking a seat on the bed while she dried her hair.

" I do acting and occasional singing part time. But I want my focus to be on helping people" Beck explanied. " Maybe you can do both?" Tori said. " How?" " I don't know. Maybe put on a show for the people here" she suggested. Beck jumped up. " Great Idea!" Beck walked out the door. " Thanks Tori. I'll check up on you guys later" Beck closed the door. Beck whipped out his cellphone. " Hey Andre"

* * *

Tori sat on her bed in amusment as she watched Beck jumped up and got excited. A bag of chips fell from his bag. Tori picked up the bag. " Oh, Lays orginal. Haven't had chips in forever" Suddenly she threw the bag on the floor. " No! I can't believe I even thought of eating. Especailly nasty fatty oily chips" she said to herself. " What the hell was I thinking?" Tori looked around the room. _Well since my roomates are sleeping_. Tori got her iPod, layed down on her bed and listened to music until she feel asleep.

* * *

Jade woke up at 10:00 to find Cat still sleeping and Tori asleep. Jade put on the T.v and wached George Lopez on Nick At Nite. About a half an hour later, Cat woke up. " Hey Sleeping Beauty" Jade greeted. Cat rubbed her eyes, and looked at the clock. She got her journal and wrote Good Night. Cat noticed a note on the dresser that the t.v. was on. She pointed to it. Jade got up and read it aloud.

_" To: Cat, Jade and Tori,_

_I was suppose to come and make sure you guys ate dinner, but all of you were asleep. I will be back at 8:00 tomorrow morning to eat breakfast with you guys._

_Love, Beck"_

Jade laughed bitterly. " I'd love to see him try to tell me what to do" Cat wrote in her journal._ Be nice, please_. Jade wanted to agrue. But she saw Cat with her innocent look. Jade remembering when they were kids whispered "Fine"

**a/n: I hope you like chapter 6! Man this story is going to be awesome. I can feel it! I wrote most of it, so far. I still have to write more. But there is still so many ideas I have. The breakfast part next chapter is probably my favorite part, so far. Well I hope you liked this chapter. HAPPY LABOR DAY! ****Next update is either later today or friday or saturday. Have a great day!**


	7. a normal morning

**a/n: Hey Hi, people wats be going on? I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed! I love you all! I just wanted to mention that September is National Suicide Prevention Month and Awarness of Self-Harm Month. I thought that was cool. It fit into the story nicely, even if the story is set in June. Get ready, this is may fav chapter...so far**

Beck got up at 7:00 freshened up and drove to the treatment center. On the way, he was worried about seeing Cat. He began to wonder if she would treat him different or if she would talk. Beck parked in the lot of the treatment center. It was 7:45. Beck walked into the treatment center to be greeted by Mr. and Mrs. Erins. "Hey " Beck greeted. " I didn't expect to see you here" Mrs. Erins laughed. " Beck, sweetie. I own the place. And since the moment you can talk I have been telling you to call me Aunty" Beck smiled. " Alright Aunty" Beck remembered that Mr. and Mrs. Erins has no siblings. So he is the closest thing to a nephew they have. Mrs. Erins smiled, making Beck's fears wash away.

" Well you better go Beck, the girls are waiting. The young girl with the red hair gave me a note asking when is Beck coming" Beck smiled. "Bye Mr. Erins. Bye Aunty" Beck said walking away. "Wait" called. " Call me uncle, if you are comfortable" Beck smiled. He felt speical being the none-related nephew. " Alright bye Aunty, bye Uncle" he said as he walked away to A21.

Beck knocked on the door. Jade opened it. " Good morning, Jade" Beck greeted. Jade who was still in her pj's. " Glad you can finally made it. Cat was worried sick" Jade said with a smirk. Beck caught a glance of Cat blushing behind her hair. Tori walked up to Beck. " You forgot the bag of chips when you came" she said him the bag of chips. Jade raised her eyebrow. " You a Becky-boy spent some time alone" Tori flipped out. " No! It is not like that"

"Like what?" Jade said with a smirk. " We weren't- Jade cut her off. " I'm not assuming anything. What are you saying, Vega?" "Guys, you can argue all you want after breakfast"Beck said. Jade groaned but walked outside, followed by Tori. Beck turned to Cat. " Come on Cat" Cat sped past Beck and clung on to Cat's arm.

* * *

Jade's p.o.v

Cat inched closer to Jade in the line. Jade picked up a salad and a bottle of water. She put the same thing on Cat's tray and sat down at the table. Tori got cereal. Jade knew Cat ate salads in the morning. Beck got a stack of pancakes with syrup and butter and made his way to the table. Jade noes crinkled in disgust. " How do you eat that?" Beck cut this pancakes nd shoved it in his mouth. He chewed and swollowed then looked at Jade. " I eat like that" he answered. Jade glared at him. Cat picked at her salad. Jade got worried. " Cat" Cat got her water and drank it, giving Jade the_ I'll eat if you eat _look. Jade hesitated but took a bite of her salad. She couldn't believe she is going to be puking in the bathroom with Tori.

Tori's P.O.V

Tori ater her cereal slowly. Beck devoured the pancakes. Tori watched disgusted. How does he eat so much? She thought. Beck looked at Tori. Tori turned away. " So Tori, what happened to your dream of becoming an actress?" " It slipped away. How did your play writing go?" Tori asked, changing the subject. Beck smiled. " It's a secret" Tori pouted. " We've been friends since last summer" " Yes I love seeing my friend, who I lost contact with, in a treatment center" Beck said. Tori stuck out her tonuge out at him. Beck laughed.

"What is so funny, Becky-boy?" Jade asked. " having fun flirting?" she continued. Tori ater her cereal, avoiding eye contact with Jade. Tori saw Cat's hurt face in the corner of her eye. " Jade" Tori warned. But she knew Jade. She knew she enjoyed making people feeling uncomfortable. Tori knew Jade only cared for Cat and her on the ocassion. She knew Jade was having fun making Beck feel akward. Tori learned Jade likes to making people feel small. It helps her heal. She knew Jade from her dad, he did the same thing to her, after Jade's mom left her. She knew Jade couldn't help it, it was a part of her.

Tori sighed knowing she couldn't do anything about it. She knew Jade wouldn't notice Cat's pain until it's to late" Jade leaned to Beck. " Come on Becky-boy. Spill" Tori saw a tear slide down Cat's cheek. Cat looked at Tori and wiped her tear. " You okay?" she mouthed. Cat nodded. Her and Cat walked to the trashcan and threw away their food. Tori knew she needed to be there for Cat, but the sickening feeling of food being in her stomach got to her. She ran to the bathroom, feeling gulity for leaving Cat.

* * *

Beck's P.O.V

Beck shifted uncomfortably sipping his coffee as Jade questioned him. He saw Cat walk away in the corner of his really wanted to go after her. Then he noticed Tori was gone. " Shit" he jumped up. " What the matter Becky-boy? your girl is gone?" Jade said. " Dammit" Beck ran out of the cafeteria. " Damn" Beck heared Jade cursed. Beck ran into the bathrrom. " Tori, I knew you're in here" Beck called. He saw Tori's shoes under the stall. He knocked on the door.

"Tori open up. I want to help you" Beck said. Tori opened the stall door. Popped in some tic tacs and gave Beck a weak smile. " Hey Beck" " Tori we are both in a girl's bathroom in a treatment center. This is no time to act casual" Beck said. Tori walked out of the stall and sat on the sink counter. "What are you doing her Beck?" Tori asked. Beck snorted.

" What I'm I doing here? I'm here to help you" Beck answered. " Well then, thanks, I guess. But I can handle myself" Tori said. Beck attempted not to give a bitter laugh. " You are in a treatment center. How the hell can you still there and tell me you can handle yourself!" Beck yelled. questioned why he was cusing Tori didn't flinch. Beck felt bad, _she is probably use to it_ he thought. He knew Tori was bullied. " I'm sorry for yelling. I just want to help: Beck said calmly.

Tori jumped off the counter. " Help? You are one of the people who force me to eat! Plus you're just like everybody else, you are here for the money. You don't even care" Tori fired back. Beck flinched. He never thought Tori would be mean, and fight him. " I'm sorry. I just really needed to get that out" Tori apologized. " No, you are in a difficult situation. I understand" Beck said.

" You sure?" Tori asked. " Yeah and I really do care I know most people here don't. But you know me. You know I care" Beck said. " Yeah, I know" Tori said. "We should go check on Jade and Cat" Beck suggested. " Alright. I'm really worried about Cat. We should go" Tori said.

* * *

Cat's P.O.V

Cat ran into her room, slamming the door and ran straight to the bathroom. She took to piece of broken mirror and took of her bracelets. She began to cut. Cut and cut and cut. She didn't care about anything or anybody. She cut, enjoying the blood drip down her arm. She cried in pain. It hurt, but not like hearing Jade tease Tori about Beck. She knew Jade coudln't help it. Cat hated being over-emotional.

That ran in her family. Being over-emotional. She knew she could never be able to stop cutting. She believed everything was her fault. Her ex-boyfriend was abusive, Jade was hurting, and now this. She hates herself. It was a sick cycle. Promise not to cut, cut and feel gulity. She cut and the tears blurred her vision. She cut and cut.

" Cat!?" Jade yelled in shock. Cat read all the expressions on Jade's face. Hurt, betrayed, shocked and upset. Cat began to cry. She didn't like people being upset at her. It reminded her of_ him_. The reason why she is in the treatment center.

**a/n: If you are going through anything that Cat, Jade, and Tori are going through, please PM me. Or if you need to talk. If you feel comfortable. I just want you guys to know, I'm here for you. Luv ya, hope you enjoy the chapter!**


	8. secrets and fights

**A/N: Hi, everybody! I hope you had an amazing week and weekend. I would like to thank everybody for their support for this story, I hope you like this chapter **

" Cat!?" Jade yelled in shock. Cat read all the expressions on Jade's face. Hurt, betrayed, shocked and upset. Cat began to cry. She didn't like people being upset at her. It reminded her of_ him_. The reason why she is in the treatment center. "What are you doing?" Jade asked in disbelief. Cat eyes went wide in shock. She looked down, noticing the damage and looked back at Jade. Just then Beck and Tori walked in.

" Hey guys wha- Tori cut herself off once she saw Cat's wrist. Cat bit her lip, trying not to cry. But she failed. She went from her silent tears to heart breaking sobs. " You broke the mirror just to cut?" Jade asked. Cat nodded no. Jade grabbed the piece of glass and threw is away. Cat cried louder, wanting to grab it back. She looked up and saw the pained faces of Beck and Tori. Guilt gathered up in her again. She sobbed uncontrollably, falling to the ground.

" Cat" Jade's voice cracked. " Do not cry" She kneeled down to her. " Do not do this to me" Jade begged. Beck took quick action. He gently picked her up and led her to the bathroom sink and stretched her arms to wash the blood away. Cat was to shocked to have much of a reaction. Once she came to the realized what was happening, she flinched back.

" She is not comfortable with guys touching her" Tori said. Her and Jade walked up to Cat as Beck continued to clean her wrist. Jade wiped her tears. " It's okay Cat. It's okay. He won't hurt you." Jade said soothingly. Jade pulled Cat so she can look her straight in the eyes. " You trust him right?" Cat nodded. Jade turned. " Beck Tori out" Jade demanded. They walked out.

Jade closed the door. She grabbed a towel. Dabbed some cold water and washed Cat's makeup off. She sniffled and tried to stop crying. " You okay?" Jade asked softly. She nodded. Jade continued to wash the makeup off. Cat stood there stretching her arms out. Cat viewed herself in the mirror. She watched her scars and bruises return.

Her lips quivered. _I'm not ready_. She thought. " Cat if you cry over Beck after the hell you've been through with _him. _You are ready" Jade said as if she read her mind. Jade opened the door, Cat took a deep breath and walked into the room

* * *

Beck anixously waited for Cat to walk out. " What is she going to show me?" Beck asked. " Let her tell you" Tori said. " Fine" He distracted his mind, before he lost it. His worry about Cat became stronger, but faded once he thought about the play he was doing for them. He mentally reminded himself to text Andre and Robbie about the play later. Cat walked out of the bathroom.

Beck gasped and he rushed to her." Who did this to you?" Cat began to cry. He wiped her tears. He looked at Jade, who was leaning on the bathroom door. "Who did this to her?" " Her ex" Jade said. " He is the reason she is in here" Beck held Cat close to him. " I know this is alot for you. Especially so early in the morning. I really appericate the fact you opened up so quickly. You are a lot stronger then you think" he whispered to her.

Cat's cried ended. " You're safe now. You're away from him. You're safe" He said. He planted a light kiss on her forehead. " You are safe" His phone buzzed. He checked it. It was a text from Mr. Erins. Jade had an appiontment in an hour. He got up, Cat laid on the bed. " I'll be right back" Beck said, he saw the karaoke cd. Remembering the play, remembering he had to meet Andre. He gave Cat another swift kiss on the tip of her head. " I will be back" He walked out the door, and ran to the front desk. " Uncle I have an idea."

* * *

Tori walked up to Cat and hugged her. " I'm so proud of you" Cat smiled and hugged Tori back. " You want Jade to cover you back up?" She asked, once she realized Cat flinched at the hug. " Jade" Tori called, once Jade didn't answer, she called again. " Jade!" Jade walked up to Cat and Tori. " Sorry, I was lost" Cat got her journal and wrote_ You okay_

Jade nodded. Tori had a feeling in her stomach that Jade might turn silent. She got worried. " I ate food" Jade whispered. " I ate food, it felt good" Jade's voice was distant. Tori looked at her like she was crazy. " How do you eat? It's so disgusting!" Tori excalmied. Jade shrugged. " It was good. I acutally forgot the reson I don't eat" Tori worries became bigger. _Jade is going to go silent. I will be the only one talking. What if Jade eats, then she'll leave. I'll have nobody else to understand me. I'll be alone._

Tori bounced up tryin to stay positive. " Hey the day is still young. Let's watch t.v." Tori sat on her bed. Jade sat on her bed. Cat sat on Jade's bed. She played with Jade's hair. Tori looked at Jade. " I still can't believe you ate. Hoe could you? After everything you put your body through, the thing that tears you down is a bite of freaking salad!" Tori felt betrayed Jade was healing while she wasn't.

" I can't believe you!" Jade stood up, facing Tori. " I'm making progess, unlike you! Has a day passed where you haven't thrown up? How can you be mad at me! What the hell did I do wrong?" Jade yelled. Cat covered her ears. Tori stood there, unable to get the words out. " Aren't you going to answer! Wait don't because I don't care" Jade said. Tori felt her eyes water. _Jade doesn't mean it. Jade doesn't mean it._ Tori repeated in her head.

Jade continued to yell. " I came here for Cat! I do not need your sob story! I came here to solve problems not add on to them!" Tori ran out the door

**a/n: Dun Dun Dun...Hope you like the chapter. Oh...guess what? I saw Little Mermaid Two: Return to the Sea last night. I forgot how much I loved that movie and Little Mermaid. Don't laugh, a 14 year old can still love The Little Mermaid. Acutally it inspired me to write a Little Mermaid fanfic. A one-shot. On Eric, Ariel and Melody. Soo...yeah! Anyway have an awesome Sunday and rest of your week. Love you**


	9. saying sorry

**a/n: Sorry I kinda lost inspiration for this story. But I decided to continue! Merry Christmas! I was acutally inspired by a review. Someone acutally reviewed the story today, thanks Lilymay. Also, a shoutout to my other lovely reviewers who reviewed last chapter and probably hate me by now, JessyRae, DrizzyJ, awesomegurl5467, and batzevieforever! I hope you like!**

" I can't believe you!" Jade stood up, facing Tori. " I'm making progess, unlike you! Has a day passed where you haven't thrown up? How can you be mad at me! What the hell did I do wrong?" Jade yelled. Cat covered her ears. Tori stood there, unable to get the words out. " Aren't you going to answer! Wait don't because I don't care" Jade said. Tori felt her eyes water. _Jade doesn't mean it. Jade doesn't mean it._ Tori repeated in her head.

Jade continued to yell. " I came here for Cat! I do not need your sob story! I came here to solve problems not add on to them!" Tori ran out the door. She ran to Mr. Erins. " , I'm Tori. I need to talk to you. It's important" Tori said almost in tears. Mr. Erins, looked at her concerened. " No problem, let's go to my office" Tori followed Mr. Erins office. This is where she first met her roomates. She remembered thinking Cat was like 13. She remembered thinking about how Jade was extremely protective on the girl, she thought they were related.

Mr. Erins sat on the chair on his side of the desk. " What's the matter, Tori?" Tori took a seat in the chair, which was supirsingly comfortable. She thought, pouring her heart out, crying would've been painful. She felt more at ease and she leaned into the seat comfortable. She began to remember why she was here, and felt her eyes water. " My roomate Jade- Mr. Erins cut her off. " You guys don't get along. I can rearrange you to a different room" " No, we are friends. I mean we were." Tori said, trying to sort things out in her head. " What's the matter?" Tori gave a small smile, the concern made her feel cared about.

" We got into a fight. Not physical. Just verbal. My other roomate, Cat, who doesn't talk, was covering her ears. I'm worried about her" Tori said. " Is that why you're here?" Mr. Erins said. " I can ask the therpist to talk to Caterina about this later?" Tori nodded, no. Mr. Erins nodded, looking like he was pretending to understand. " Tori do you mind telling me why you are in this treatment center?" "Um...okay" Tori took a deep breath. She practiced trying to tell this story without crying.

" My first year of high school, I was bullied. It hurt phsyically, mentally and emotionally. Then it moved to cyberbullying. They called me fat and ugly and other not nice words. So I decided to not eat, so I can live up to there expectations. But I knew my family would be concerned because I wasn't eating. So I decided to eat and throw up afterwords. I threw up after meals for months. Then the bullying got worst. They called me skeleton and bag-of-bones" Tori began to cry.

" I fainted" She continued, she wiped her tears. " One day, at lunch. I had to go to the hospital. Now, I'm here" Then she broke out crying. " I'm sorry" Mr. Erins, handed her a tissue box. " Don't say sorry. It isnt your fault. I'm proud of you for openng up" Tori was suprised, she never seen a guy so caring, besides Beck. Tori sniffled. " Thanks" Mr. Erins got up. " How about we go back to your room and try to work things out with your roomate, okay" Tori nodded and got up. Mr. Erins pulled her into an akward hug. " I'm sorry, my wife is much better at the emotional thing" Tori smiled. " No, it's okay"

* * *

Jade felt really bad for yelling at Tori. She didn't mean any of it. She was just so upset. Jade just made a huge step in recovery and all Tori did was made her feel like shit. What kills Jade was that she didn't even have time to support Cat, who was crying in the corner. Jade wanted to go after Tori, but she knew she would regret leaving Cat. Jade sat on her bed wishing she didn't have such a stupid short temper. She hated herself for being like her father, who let's out his feelings with verbal avuse to others. She hated the fact she needed to make people feel small. She hated everything about herself.

_My best friend just revealed her biggest secret ever, but instead of being there for her, you start a fight! You idiot! _She mentally cursed herself out in her head. Tori and Mr. Erins walked in. " Holy Shit! You're kicking me out for getting into a fight, aren't you?" Jade said, jumping off her bed. " No, calm down. You aren't being kicked out" Mr. Erins said. " I'm here to help you guys since your helper had to run out really quick" he explained.

Jade calmed down and sat down on her bed. "Okay" She took a deep breath. " So what started the arguement?" he asked. Tori, who was leaning against the wall, said " I was upset at Jade because she ate something. I felt like I was being betrayed. It felt nice knowing somebody was going through the same thing I was. So when she ate, I thought she was going to leave. I was afraid I would have nobody else who understands." She explained. Jade walked to Tori. " I'm really sorry for the mean things I said. I really didn't mean any of it. Tori you are my friend. One of my best friends. I care about you. Eating a bite of salad doesn't get me a ticket out of here. I won't leave unless both, you and Cat, leave with me" Jade said. She hugged Tori.

" Thanks Jade" " Welcome, Vega" Mr. Erins cleared his throat. " I see my work here is done" Mr. Erins was about to walk out, but noticed Cat sitting in the corner of the room. He walked up to her. Jade quickly ran to her side. " Hey Caterina" He greeted. " She doesn't talk" Jade informed quickly. " Why is that?" " She just doesn't. She isn't deaf or anything" Jade said. " Now, what's the matter, little mermaid" Mr. Erins said. Jade watched Mr. Erins stare at Cat's bruises. Cat noticed and quickly fled to the bathroom.

" Sorry, I should get going. Mrs. Erins is going to be worried" Mr. Erins got up and left. Cat slowly made her way back into the room. " I'm really sorry Jade" Tori said. " Don't apolgize. Why don't we forgot the last couple minutes happened. Let's go celebrate. Cat revealed her big secret. Cat you choose what you want to do today" Jade said. Cat made her way to her bed. " So Cat, what do you want to do?" Cat curled up into a ball, hiding her tear stained face. " Cat" called again.

Cat got her journal. _You promise you guys won't argue. _She wrote. " Promise" _What about Tori? _She quickly wrote. Jade turned to Tori. " Can you promise ew won't fight?" " Ofcourse I promise" Cat wrote: _Oh and put some makeup on me, please. _Jade read it. " Does that mean we are going to hang out?" Cat wrote: _Let's Party!_

**a/n: I hope you liked the chapter. Next one, might be later this week. I wish everybody an amazing holiday. **

**Luv and chocolate**

**-Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx**


	10. arcade and surprises

**a/n: Happy Christmas Eve! I hope you like the update. Thanks to LittleMissVictorious, JessyRae, and spiderwriter for reviewing! really, the reviews are really sweet and encouraging. Thanks! And I don't own any of the games, songs, or movies are anything I mention. I don't own the characters, Jade, Tori, Beck and Cat.**

Tori, Cat and Jade made there way to the arcade room, it was a new. It was built last week. Cat wanted to go opening day, but Jade advised otherwise. Cat remembered exactly what Jade said. _You know they are others besides eating disorders and cutters here. They are druggies, and occasional drinkers. We are all dangerous. Going opening day isn't such a good idea._ With that in mind, Cat was nervous, but pushed the thoughts aside. She wanted to have fun. _I deserve it,_ she thought, _I took a big step today!_ Cat thought with a smile. Cat's attention was pulled to the sign. Please be careful and be nice to one another. Enjoy!

The girls walked up to the money to token machine. A sticky note said money goes to more fun things at the treatment center. Cat's mind raced with thoughts of cotton candy machines and a pool. Jade quickly got out her wallet. "I'm getting coins for all of us" Jade said, putting money in the machine. " This is my treat for both of you guys" Jade gave 20 coins to Cat, and 20 coins to Tori, and then put 20 coins in her pocket.

Cat jumped and pointed to the big screen fruit ninja. She ran to play it, she put two coins in and played. It reminded her of her brother. She use to love playing this game with him. He would always make funny sound effects. Cat remembered him pretending to be the fruit, he would make funny voices, talking about how scared he was to be cut. She remembers how one time, they were making fruit salad. They played fruit ninja in real life. She really misses her brother.

She got 10 tickets from playing. She got the tickets and put it in her pocket. Jade walked up to her. " Why don't you and Tori play that dancing game?" she suggested. Cat nodded, and ran to Tori and pulled her to the dance game.

* * *

(Jade's P.o.v)

Jade leaned against the money to token machine and watched Tori and Cat play the dancing game. Jade was kinda sad, she wanted to enjoy her time with Cat. But she had a plan, it was meant to help Tori, she went through with it, even if it meant sacrisficing her time with Cat. Which is a lot to Jade. Jade knew dancing while having an eating disorder is dangerous. She knew Tori would have to eat. Jade wanted to share the feeling of eating. The game was over. Tori was out of breath. Jade saw the concern in Cat's eyes. Jade knew this was a perfect oppriunty.

"Tori, you are out of breath. Maybe you should take a break. Maybe, getting something to eat, and having it stay in your stomach will help. It will give you more energy. Then you can play with Cat." Jade said, motioning to Cat. " Who, I know you wouldn't want to dissapoint" Jade said, she smirked, when Tori looked at Cat. Cat gave Tori the puppy eyes. She knew Tori was hopeless under Cat's power.

"Fine" She finally agreed. The girls walked to the cafeteria.

* * *

(Beck P.O.v)

Beck made his way back to the treatment center. Thinking about Cat, the bruises on her body. Wondering who would do that. The thought made him get angry. He tried to calm down. He texted Andre, and reminded him to bring her guitar for tomorrow. He walked to front dest. "Hey, uncle! Do you know where the girls from A21 are?" "No, but I'm hoping in room A21. But just incase they aren't check the new arcade" Beck nodded. "Thanks"

Beck walked around following the signs. Beck saw, the acrade ahead. Signs. He followed the sounds of people cheering and the lights. Beck bumped into somebody. The girl fell. "Shit!" Beck exclaimed, he helped the girl get up. " I'm sorry, my bad" Once he saw who it was, he was in shock. "Beck?" The girl asked. She was 14 years old. Had dark brown long straight hair. The same dark brown eyes Beck had. Oh...the girl was also his cousin.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Once Beck didn't answer, she waved tge hand infront of her face. " Beck" He woke up from his trance. " Melody?" Melody nodded. " The one and only" She answered. " So, Beck what are you doing here?" she asked. " I can ask you the same thing" Beck replied. " So what excatly are you doing here, Melody?" Beck couldn't wrap his head around this. Did Mr. Erins know? Did his mom know? If they did, why did nobody tell him? His 14 tear old cousin was in a treatment center!

"Depends on your answer" Melody said. " I'm volunteering here" he said. "Really? So am I?" Melody said, clearly lying. " Don't lie to me. Why are you here?" Beck demanded. Melody looked at the ground avoiding eye contact. " Melody Oliver, you are in a treatment center, I want to know why" All these secrets are messing him up. His protective mode was coming out. " Beck, I haven't seen you in months. Are you sure you want to start with this?" Melody asked.

"Melody! I don't have time for these games. Can't you just be straight-foward with me" Melody looked at the ground. Beck took a deep breath. " Fine, I will guess" Melody gave him a small smile. " Okay" " You have an eating disorder?" Melody shook her head, no. " You are a cutter?" Melody shook her head no.

Beck tried to think of other reasons people would be here. He first thought Melody was lying. But he thought about it. He finally came to a conclusion.

His eyes were wide in shock. " You are a..."

**a/n: Cliffhanger! I sorry, I had too. And incase you are wondering. Melody is a character from another old fanfic called Journal Jamie.** **So,why do you think Melody is in the treatment center? I kinda gave you a hint earlier in this chapter. Oh and this is offically and double-digit chapter story! Yay!**

**Anyway, happy holidays!**

**Luv and chocolate**

**-Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx**


	11. story time and meeting melody

**a/n: happy day after christmas! Thanks to LittleMissVictorious and dessynaynay22 for reviewing! And thanks to everybody who has favorited and followed this story!**

"Melody! I don't have time for these games. Can't you just be straight-foward with me" Melody looked at the ground. Beck took a deep breath. " Fine, I will guess" Melody gave him a small smile. " Okay" " You have an eating disorder?" Melody shook her head, no. " You are a cutter?" Melody shook her head no.

Beck tried to think of other reasons people would be here. He first thought Melody was lying. But he thought about it. He finally came to a conclusion.

His eyes were wide in shock. " You are a druggie!"

Melody nodded. Beck began to ask questionsa mile a minute. " How? How did you get it? Why? When did your parents find out? How long?" "It's a long story" Melody said. Beck sighed. He knew this was going to happen, he feared this. He and Melody use to be close, like brother and sister. But then her dad got a job offer. They had to move far away. Usually, when they lived close Beck hung out with his cousin on the weekends. Beck had a feeling something bad was going to happen. "Shit! I can't believe I let this happen. I knew something bad was going to happen when you moved. We're family, I'm suppose to help you. I'm sorry Melody"

"Don't blame yourself Beck. It's my fault" Melody said. Beck took a deep breath. " Okay, then tell me what happened and why you are here" Beck said. Melody sighed. " Okay" She grabbed Beck's hand and dragged him to the front of A05. Melody opened the door, and peaked her head in. Then she opened the door. " All clear. Come in" Beck walked into the room. He saw only two beds. " You only have one room mate?" Beck asked. " Yeah, that's the normal amount. They usually put us in rooms with people with the same problems and age" Melody explained as she sat on her bed, Beck sat down next to her.

" So it's story time" Beck said. "talk" Melody looked down. " You sure you want to hear it?" Beck nodded. "Okay, you know we moved, right? So dad's new amazing job offer, wasn't all that amazing. I had to go to a not so good school. There was some senior drug dealers. Since, I was a new freshman I was a target. Drugs was a popular as ice cream. When I refused to take some. People started to bother me. 99.9% of the school had them. Teachers included. Everybody called me a goody-goody. And some other not nice names. Then things started to go bad at home. Mom and dad was argueing. School was stressful, besides the drugs thing, my grades sucked. Everybody said drugs were an escape. They said it helped. So I finally gave in, and bought it"

Melody took a deep breath, before continuing. Beck looked at her, he swore he saw tears. But, he knew Melody never cried. " I got addicted. I spent my savings and allowance on it. I usually take it at school, I told my parents I signed up for an after school club. I stayed an hour after school. Taking them. Then, I was addicited, I wanted to take some home. I knew it was a huge risk. But, I wasn't thinking" She laughed.

" But at the same time, I never was. I brought them home, and put them under my bed. I toke them when everybody was sleeping at night. I took them when no one was home. Then one night, my friend invited me to a party. There was beer. I didn't want to drink and do drugs. I knew I was messed up, but I didn't want to be more messed up. I knew achocol was as addicting as drugs. So I refused. I begged my friend's older brother to drop me home. He did. So I went home, and of course nobody was home. So I decided to take my daily dose. I knew my mom wouldn't be home for another hour. So, I took a bunch. I went crazy" She laughed again.

" I knew I always was crazy, not it didn't matter at the moment. But that day, mom came home early. She caught me. Now I'm here" Beck couldn't believe this. His little cousin, was doing drugs. " Did you bring any here?" Beck asked. " No, I need to get out of here. I know this sounds wierd coming from a druggie, but I want to do something with my life. I knew drugs were stupid, but it was an escape" Something clicked in Beck's head. Cat escaped with cutting. Jade escaped by not eating. Tori escaped by throwing up. It made them feel better. It was a dark reality. That's why they were here. Their life was so miserable, they had to escape. It shocked Beck that his 14 year old cousin put him in a new perspective. Maybe now he can help all of them because he understands.

"Beck, I'm going to the cafeteria to eat. You wanna come?" Melody asked. " Yeah, sure"

* * *

(Tori's P.o.v)

Tori painfully swallowed the food she was forced to eat. Cat watched her eat carefully, while Jade finished her food. Tori believed Jade was finishing the food for Cat's sake. She Tori wanted to do the same. Tori grabbed a soda and sipped it, thinking of all that sugar. It made her sick. Tori put on her best fake smile. Tori who couldn't handle the attention, changed the subject.

" Shouldn't one of us have an appiontment soon" "Yeah, we should go back to room" Jade said. Tori excitingly got up, happy to get away from the food. Jade got up and so did Cat. Tori waited for hr friends to come near the exit of the cafeteria. She saw Beck walk in with a younger girl. She walked up. "Hey Beck" Tori viewed the girl, she wasn't extremely skinny, she wasn't an eating disorder girl. Her wrist didn't have any cuts. She wore shorts, she cutting on her tighs wasn't the answer. Tori gasped once she realized why she was here. The young girl laughed. " Is it that obvious I was a druggie" " Tori, this is my cousin, Melody. Melody this is my friend from acting camp and is one of the girls I take care of" Tori held her hand out for a hand shake. Melody shook her head.

" Food disorder chick?" Tori nodded, surprised. Tori gave a sigh of relief when Cat and Jade came. It scared her somebody figured her out so quickly. When Cat and Jade was by her side. "Melody these are my friends and the two other girls I take of. " Beck introduced. Jade a gave small smile. " I'm Jade. This is Cat" Cat waved. Tori added. " She doesn't talk" Melody nodded. " I'm guessing you are a food disorder chick" she said to Jade. Then she turned to Cat. " And you are a cutter" Both girls eyes widen. Tori held back a laugh, wondering is she looked that funny.

Jade turned to Tori. "Did you tell her?" Tori shook her head. " She saw through me too" "How?" Jade asked. " It's easy. You are skinny and Cat has bracelets on" Melody answered. Tori mentally noted this. She wanted to know other people's stories as well. " Oh yeah" Beck said. " Melody is my cousin." Jade raised her eyebrows. " Oh, you are Becky-boy's family" Tori gave Jade _a don't push it_ look_._ Cat clinged to Jade. " I'm not going to hurt her" Jade said. " I just want to talk to her" "Yeah, the last time tht happened Cat ended up crying" Tori said. Jade stepped back. " Sorry" Jade walked away. Cat followed. Tori looked between them and Melody. She knew Melody was confused, she figured she would explain later. Tori gave Beck, _We need you _look. Beck nodded. Tori looked at Melody.

"I'm sorry" She whispered with that she walked away to catch up with Jade and Cat.

**a/n: I hope you liked the new chapter. The only reason I've been updating on weekdays is because it's winter break. But when school starts again, I will be updating only on weekends. Have a wonderful Wednesday!**


End file.
